Magical Tragedy
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: It was suppose to be a regular night patrol, but darkness has a way of showing the evil in human souls. And with sin being out in full force, Raven wonders just how far she's willing to go to reveal the question on her lips to Jinx. A gift for ivedonestranger. Slow burn with the romance.
1. Simple Request

**Author's Note: Been such a long time since I made anything with the Teen Titan's but a friend got me back into writing so I'm excited to write more of this strange pairing. It will be a slow burn and special thanks to ivedonestranger for editing this...even though it's his own gift but who am I to turn down free help. This will not be rated mature for sex but for language, violence and more. Expect this to get so much darker in later chapters. Please read and review, enjoy. Sorry it's been so long and before I forget, in this story, Terra never betrayed the Titans but expect that to be a thing with my new stories, I just love her to much as a character. **

* * *

The nights in Jump City, California were warm, almost too warm in the summer for Jinx's liking as she sat on the edge of the Titan's Tower West.

A cigarette in her left, ashen-colored hand was brought to her lips and she took a deep inhale before exhaling out with ease, glazing at the stars as she wondered what was beyond the world she lived in and scoffed.

She was never one for dreams, those were for kids and depressed people who were never going anywhere with their lives. No, she was a woman of action and after having a failed relationship with Kid Flash, or Wally West as she knew him who now worked with the Teen Titans South, and living with the original Teen Titans as so many called them she wondered if she could really live her life as a hero with all the blood staining her hands.

She stole, lied, manipulated, cheated and robbed during her time as a villain but never killed. Left some for dead, sure. Maybe even broke some bones or worse but never crossed the line to get what she wanted. That had to count for something, right?

She sighed out loud as she took another drag of her nicotine and smiled at the opportunity to prove herself, even if it was not an easy process to deal with.

Cyborg or Victor Stone as she was told when they were alone had done so much to make her feel at home with him and his friends, she knew that he still loved her and if she was being honest with herself, she felt the same pull but she needed time, they both did after what happened a year ago at the H.I.V.E academy and making breakfast and working out or doing missions was just not going to cut it.

It would take more effort then he hoped if they were going to erase the past, more than a few words with their troubles and baggage.

She took another drag and rubbed her eyes with her right hand as she groaned softly to herself before she exhaled the smoke out her nostrils.

"Sounds like you got something on your mind." A soft but neutral voice spoke behind her making Jinx flinch before she turned around and saw Raven wrapped in her deep blue cloak, a look of indifference on her face causing the newest Titan to let out a hollow chuckle with a small shake of her head.

"Something like that. Just wondering if I can really fit in after all the shit I've done. What got you up here? You smoke?" Jinx questioned as the seasoned veteran of teenaged heroes shook her head slowly before sitting down on the concrete underneath her, crossed her legs, closed her eyes and spoke her manta to herself, levitating a foot off the ground before she spoke.

Her cloak unraveled to reveal her black leotard, utility belt and smooth gray skin to the world which Jinx checked out without hesitation or pause, wondering if Raven wore panties underneath as she watched the woman float.

"I needed more space than inside would allow practicing my meditation and to ebb into darker and more dangerous forms of spells I've been wanting to try for when more serious villains come to town then we are used to fighting. Robin is on a blood hunt searching for Beast Boy, Terra and Cyborg for the prank they pulled on him earlier and Starfire is having some relationship trouble with Beast Boy that I don't want to deal with so I decided to come up here. I figured you were either in your room or up here since that's the only two places you're allowed to smoke." Raven answered calmly and without pausing for a breath which she did after speaking making Jinx roll her eyes.

Jinx wanted to snap back that she just because she was a hero now didn't mean she could be bossed around about where to have a cigarette but she held her tongue, she wasn't in the mood to argue tonight.

"It's rude to stare, you know," Raven commented making the sorceress blush, she should have known the half-demon would catch her in the act.

Jinx rubbed her the back of neck awkwardly before taking one last drag of her smoke and blowing out a cloud of gray smoke as she flicked the cancer stick over the edge into the freezing waters below before standing up, stretching and walked towards the exit of the roof without another word.

"Wait." Raven's voice caused Jinx to stop in her tracks and turn her head as Raven's whole body turned around to face Jinx, her eyes open but glowing white with magic.

"My….emoticlones, my emotions with different personalities inside me won't get off my back until I ask you something, Jinx." Raven's tone of voice was quiet as if she was shy or embarrassed but the look on her face was emotionless which was something Jinx understood with all she had to go through as Jinx placed her right hand on her hip and looked at Raven, intrigued with what she had to say.

"I wanted to know if you...wanted to go on night patrol with me, tomorrow night?" Raven asked as if it taken everything it had to ask such a simple question, but with Raven, Jinx would not be surprised.

"Thought it was you and Terra going tomorrow night?" Jinx said in a bored tone making Raven look away before nodding.

"It' supposed to be but I can talk to Robin and maybe change it. Please, it's...important." Raven asked slowly causing Jinx's eyes to widen, Raven saying please to anything had to be a serious matter.

"Uh, sure. I'm down for that. Let me know before bed and if Robin's cool with it then we can talk and kick some ass." Jinx responded with a smirk causing Raven to give a ghost of a smile as she gives a tiny nod before turning around and going back to her meditation.

Jinx scoffed with a smile as she once more began walking to the door to go back inside the tower.

"Jinx?" Raven's voice called out to the young woman who stopped again and looked back over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She called out lazily.

"Is it true you're bisexual?" Raven spoke in a tone that Jinx knew for a fact made her have a blush on her face.

"Yep, and what I heard from Vic, so are you, RaeRae." Jinx laughed loudly and with an evil grin on her face as she blew a kiss, opened the door of the roof and closed it without another word.

While the half demon's gray skin was tinted as red as a tomato, rapidly chanting her manta out loud to keep her emotions and her emoticlones from going fucking batshit crazy on the warm summer night of Titan Tower West.


	2. Sins In Our Hearts Part One

**Author's Note: Here is chapter two, next chapter will be about Starfire and Cyborg and I'm warning you all now it will get very seriously dark. If you're up for it read on but I'm only giving you one warning. This one is not edited so I apologize for any mistakes. Going to write the next chapter soon. Enjoy everyone. **

* * *

When Jinx entered the tower, she wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Robin arguing with at least one of the teenagers who pranked him by dying his costumes pink. The one who was feeling his wrath and trying not to laugh her ass off was Terra who was trying so damn hard to listen seriously to what he had to say with a very strained grin on her face.

"Are you even fucking listening to me, Terra?!" Robin shouted into her face as she could not hold it any longer and lost it, laughing so hard she fell onto the couch in tears as Jinx snickered and Robin groaned loudly, placing his hands over his unmasked ocean blue eyes.

"This is what I get for trying to be the nice guy." He whispered to himself until Terra finally calmed down and started coughing.

"Read you loud and clear, Traffic Light." Terra laughed with a sneer as Robin could only roll his eyes in defeat.

Jinx shook her head with a chuckle as she patted Terra on the shoulder who leaned back with her hands over her head and told Robin it was nothing more than a joke as he growled telling Terra that if she did such a stunt again, with or without help she was cleaning the launch pad for the T-ship alone as she narrowed her eyes and spat at how unfair that was, Jinx didn't bother hearing the rest as she yawned loudly and entered the kitchen, intent on getting a snack before bed.

When she turned her head she was surprised to see Cyborg on a barstool and in deep conversation with both Red Star and Tramm while Aqualad translated, though it was clear by his face that Aqualad had no clue what being talked about with all the technobabble but whatever he was told by Tramm must have been serious as Red Star, the member of Teen Titans North and Tramm, an honorary Titan but who chose to stay in Atlantis spoke clearly and put great emphasis on their words.

"Hey Robocop, tell the others I said what's up." Jinx asked with a smile as the young man looked up briefly and smiled before nodding and repeating what Jinx said as the three young men replied in greeting before the four continued on with their conversation.

Jinx ignored whatever was being talked about and opened the refrigerator to grab a green apple, closing the door before taking a bite and telling all who could hear her goodnight as they gave back the same reply.

"Wait, Jinx?" Robin called loudly as she stopped towards the entrance to the hallways and looked back, her mouth full of food from a large bite.

"Can you tell Starfire to come to the Ops room for night patrol, please? Cyborg and her are up for tonight and I don't want her to forget, thanks." Robin asked softly as she could do nothing more then nod and wave her apple over her head in reply as he turned back around to talk to Terra about some form of punishment before she continued on to her destination, making sure to make a detour towards the elevator leading to Starfire's bedroom one floor up.

As she took another bite into the fruit, chewed slowly and swallowed, Jinx reached Starfire's door and lazily knocked on it, not expecting for it to slide open so quickly or to see Starfire herself in just her panties and nothing else as the young alien women didn't even turn around to acknowledge her guest but continued to scream at the green skinned young man who luckily for Jinx had boxers on but no shirt, socks, shoes or gloves.

"_**Because how is it fair, Garfield for me to get down on my knees and pleasure you enough for you to release if you do not bother to return the favor for me**_?!" Starfire screamed across the room, her hands clenched so hard they were starting to turn white and her eyes were completely green with rage as her boyfriend bared his teeth and argued back.

"_**I didn't fucking say it was fair, Koriand'r, I just said it hard to breath when I'm eating you out! You take more time to cum then I do and**_...Star?" His voice went from full blown rage to shock and embarrassment as he noticed the audience of one behind his girlfriend.

"_**What**_?!" She roared back, her hands now alighting with Starbolts as he pointed behind her forcing her to turn around and see that they were not alone.

To say Jinx was shocked would be a vast understatement as her mouth and eyes were open so wide it was almost comical, her apple fell to the floor completely forgotten and she flinched when Starfire turned her gaze to her, Starfire immediately extinguished her Starbolts, covered up her chest and mumbled an apology, her eyes dimming to their natural emerald color and looked away, not having any words for what was supposed to be a private argument.

"Uh...I, um," Jinx stuttered before clearing her throat to get back to her train of thought as Beast Boy did nothing more then cross his arms and raise an eyebrow. "Robin sent me to tell you, Starfire that you and Cy are up for night patrol tonight." She uttered out meekly, a heavy blush on her face and looking literally anywhere else but the two half naked Titans.

Starfire nodded and thanked Jinx for reminding her before she pressed a button on the door which slid closed as Jinx could do nothing more then rub her face with a hand and shake her head as she stumbled slowly to her room, not even bothering to pick up the apple from where it dropped.

She wondered if anyone had any alcohol in the tower, because with what she heard and even more with Starfire, what she saw, she was going to need to have something strong before bed….maybe even a quickie with the thoughts running rampant through her mind.

* * *

As soon as the door was closed, Starfire placed a hand on the metal door and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, her eyes closed as the man behind her rubbed his neck awkwardly and did what came naturally.

"Not the sort of way I expected to end a fight, huh?" He joked softly as she frowned before turning around to face him, her arms crossed over her chest as he groaned.

"I'm sorry, Kori. I didn't want us to fight about-"

"Save it, my love. We're not finish with this conversation. I am going to get dress and go on patrol with Victor and you, can go to your room and think carefully about your words until I see you tomorrow morning." She stated firmly as she walked over to her dresser and open the drawers to pull out her superhero costume, not seeing how crestfallen her words caused to her boyfriend who hung his head in shame and curl his fingers into fist.

"Kori-"

"Garfield, it's going to be a long night. Please leave me so I can get dressed. I'll see you in the morning." Starfire's voice was a bit louder and her words were harsher than she intended but with the emotions she was feeling right now she didn't really care.

"Alright, I'll go...I love you." Beast Boy's words were broken but genuine as he quickly put on the rest of his clothes then trudged slowly towards the door, tears on the verge of spilling and no doubt angry with himself for allowing it to get to such a point over a stupid topic like oral sex.

"I love you to." She answered back, biting her bottom lip as she turned her head slightly to look at him, seeing a small smile come to his face as he left without another word, allowing her to finish dressing and once she slipped on her second boot, she collapsed onto her bed, hands over her face before she slammed her hands onto her mattress and took a slow, deep breath.

Beast Boy has not slept in his room since their sixth date, nine months ago so for her to send him there was very painful for her to do and showed just how deeply it went to affecting their relationship. She wanted nothing more then to fly and tell him to come back but what he did and said really hurt her even before Jinx stumbled upon them, she loved him very much but she needed him to see how serious she was and how his words had real repercussions.

It took nearly five minutes of doing nothing more than breathing to convince herself not to cry before she finally leaned up and slid off her bed to stand up and walk to the door, thankful to Terra for watching Silkie for tonight as she once more placed a hand on the door, took another slow, deep breath and exhaled.

With the monsters she and Cyborg would be facing tonight, she knew come morning that Beast Boy would be the only source of light in the heartless world of nightime.

She just had to survive it to come back into his arms to cleanse her physical body, her emotional mindset...and her sanity.


	3. Sins In Our Hearts Part Two

**Author's Note: Here is chapter three, worked very hard on this chapter and naturally not edited so hope you can forgive any mistakes. Next will go back to Jinx and Raven with some natural Beastfire in the story but RaeJinx will be the focus until the end. Please read and review and enjoy.**

* * *

Starfire sighed loudly, a bit ashamed of herself for letting her emotions get the best of her but she couldn't take the words back and as much as it pained her to want to go to her mate's room and kiss him goodnight, she had a job to do and he had much thinking on his part so she had no choice but to let it be for the time.

Grabbing her Titans communicator quickly and clipping it to the back of her skirt, she left her room after looking herself over in the full length mirror attached to her wall, making sure nothing was out of place before straightening out her skirt and rubbing her eyes as she walked down the hall to the elevator and once it opened walked inside, pressing the button to descend towards the Ops room as she crossed her room and enter into the living room that combined as a kitchen where she found Robin on a bar stool, looking over different reports, of what she didn't know.

Cyborg was leaning up against the island table, a glass of water in his hand as he yawned loudly before noticing Starfire.

"Hey Kori, what's up?" Cyborg's voice was filled with mirth as she smiled as his light hearted tone while she could do nothing but give a nod with a small smile.

"You ok?" Cyborg asked softly, seeing something different in his sister's demeanor as she could only give a shake of her head but felt it was only fair to answer him, least he start to worry. And they had enough on their plates as it was, so to speak.

"I'm fine, Victor...just...had a rough night." She uttered softly as she came to stand across from him, making the man who was half machine frown but not say anything else, it would not do to push her if she didn't want to talk about it and with Starfire, he knew that she would in time.

"Alright you two, I got Sargent Rupert Grant on stand by telling me that downtown is crawling with some dangerous low lives, nothing you can't handle but please...be careful, Kori, Victor. I'll patch him to your communicators and I'll see you tomorrow morning. Don't hesitate to call us if it gets to much for you guys. Ok?" Robin pleaded, his tone serious as Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other in the eyes or eye in Cyborg's case before turning towards their leader and nodding.

"We'll be safe, Richard. We'll see you in the morning." Starfire answered as the young man smiled at her and nodded before turning his T-Communicator back on and patching the two in towards the second in command of the Jump City Police Force, a man in his forties appeared on their camera with an official police uniform on, his combed brown hair and thick mustache in full view as he regarded the Titans warmly.

Robin said his goodbye but was stopped by Raven who was coming out from the entrance to the roof of the tower asking if they could talk alone, Starfire didn't give their conversation any more thought as she got serious and focused on the job at hand turning her full attention to the sergent.

"Sargent." Cyborg greeted in a polite but professional tone of voice as the man scoffed.

"Come now, Cyborg. No need to be so serious. I vouched for you kids when the mayor and the station couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that aliens and demons existed when you first started. Plus you saved my daughter, Penny wants to be just like you when she grows up, working on mechanical shit." Rupert laughed bringing a smile to Victor's face as he chuckled and shook his head in response.

"You're right. Sorry, Rupert. It's just...night time seems to bring out the worst in people." Cyborg replied sadly causing the older man to sigh and agree.

"Alright then, back to business as usual. I just got a call that some sort of sick fuck in a priest uniform has a bunch of hostages in a run down church south of downtown and is threatening to blow them up if they don't listen to the word of God, figured Starfire could handle that and I have a few men and women on stand by to round up the people once they are safe. And another call about a young woman about to attempt suicide to the west of area. I'll work with you on this one, Cyborg so meet me there when you can. Sending you both the coordinates now." The older man spoke calmly but there was a hard edge to his voice as Cyborg nodded.

"Star is leaving now towards the church, I'll be down to meet you at the coordinates in about fifthteen minutes." Cyborg respond in a no nonsense tone as the seasoned officer only nodded and hung up.

Starfire clenched her right hand into a fist and held it to her chest as she looked into Cyborg's eye.

"By X'hal...is human religion so at war with itself that it must be heard under threat of death?" She asked softly, a bit unnerved of anyone willing to go so far.

"Honestly Star, some people just want answers to questions that we don't have. I gave up on God a long time ago but if he is real, I doubt he would approve. Come on, we got a job to do." He answered with a deep breath as she nodded before thinking of happier moments to lift into the air and flew towards the entrance for the roof of the tower.

"Kori," Cyborg called back to her making her turn to look back at him with one hand on the door.

"Be careful." He stressed slowly as she nodded and opened the door before closing it flying past the stairs to the next door that lead to the roof, opening it and closing it quickly before she flew into the night sky, taking her T-communicator off her skirt and opening it to guide her to her destination downtown.

A bad feeling in her gut that this was not going to have the happily ever after she wanted.

She flew at the speed of sound, high above the clouds as she raced past so many broken and terrible looking houses of downtown, filled to the brim with so much crime and filth, especially in the dark of night.

She kept her eyes peeled for any suspicious looking characters, her training as a Tamaranean and Teen Titan making her more alert as she watched low lives crimes such as thieves, gangsters and even a man threatening to kill another man with a gun which thanks to her speed and strength she was able to mop up with very little effort or time wasted as she continued on.

Night patrol turned the city into a completely different beast then the day time did, so many cruel and unforgivable acts were done when the sun went down and despite her abilities, she had some lives that she was not able to save.

Which meant more nightmares to haunt her dreams as she slept, it never got easier and it was a burden that would never go away. But she was a hero and swore to do all that she could to save the lives she was able to.

She glided closer to the ground, not too close to be grabbed from the air but enough so that she could watch for anymore threats if need be and nearly missed a very intoxicated man getting far too rough with an escort as Starfire landed in the alleyway, not being noticed by the women struggling to get out of the man's rough embrace while being careful not to get cut by the large knife held in his left hand.

"I said show me those tittes, fucking bitch." The leech sneered, angrily and roughly grabbing the woman's left boob in his right hand as she snarled and shoved him off of her, the man held the knife to her throat pressing firmly as she attempted to weakly call out for help.

"Let her go, you twisted soul...now!" Starfire shouted, her eyes glowing green with rage and her hands lit with her Starbolts as the man barked out a laugh before turning to look at the heroine, eyes widening in fear and was distracted enough to be punched hard in the face by the woman who gather enough wits about her to run, Starfire quickly used her eye beams to knock the knife out of his hand and flew towards him, hitting him so hard against the brick wall of the building he was knocked unconscious instantly as she took a step back and glanced towards the shaken woman.

"Are you hurt?" Starfire asked to which the woman shook her head, walked up to the man and kicked him in the face before she spat on him, Starfire herself was too stunned to do anything about it.

"Fucking asshole. Paid for a full night and didn't even have half of that. Screw this, I'm going back to Steel City, Jump City's safer my ass. Thanks Starfire. Don't know what I'd do if you didn't come along." The woman said with a smile and her tone was sincere as the young alien nodded and ordered her to wait for the police to arrive as she took out her T-communicator and once more as she had done since her night shift, sent a quick message to the police before smiling to the woman and lifting into the air, she raced towards the church, naturally on the lookout for anymore predators lurking in the shadows.

As she flew closer towards her original destination she was stopped briefly by a young woman outside a nightclub, the music being heard even from the tables and seats outside, the woman looked around her early twenties smoking a cigarette while two more women, her friends no doubt smoked some weed without even giving the hero a second glance.

"Hey Starfire, is it true what they say on the web and papers about you being with Beast Boy?" The woman slurred heavily causing Starfire to float in the air and cross her arms with an eyebrow raised before she glared at the two doing drugs right in front of her, though marijuana was being talked about to get legalized, it would no doubt take time for it to become legal in Jump City and Starfire was debating sending a message to cops before she turned her attention to the woman who had finished her first and was already lighting another cigarette.

"Yes, we are together. We have been for some time." Starfire answered as the woman chuckled and swayed in a drunken stupor on her chair.

"Cool, I always thought you two looked cute together. Mind if I get an autograph?" She asked making Starfire smile before writing her name neatly with a heart on a napkin with the pen offered to her.

"Please put that out, I do not wish to have to call the cops on fans if I can avoid it." Starfire spoke firmly to the women who huffed angrily but did what they were told and took a swing of the alcohol in front of them.

"And here we thought you were cool. Whatever, we like Jinx and Terra better." One of the women spat angrily as Starfire's fan turned towards her friends and the three got into a heated debate making Starfire herself roll her eyes with a smile and a wave as she flew on to more serious matters.

The church Starfire came to a stop at had most certainly seen better days, it was destroyed on one side, there was evidence of a fire that had long seen been put out, when she landed on the ground and walked towards the doors which were barely hanging on, she could not think of any clear reason why something would be done to a place of worship, even if she didn't believe in the gods the humans prayed to.

Saying a silent prayer to X'hal, Starfire entered the small building and was shocked to see just how many people the insane man had managed to gather, fifthteen men and women and five children were sitting in the pews, their clothes torn and dirty, all of them had horrified looks on their faces as they half heartedly sung the hymns with the papers in their hands, every single person had a bomb strapped to their chest more than enough to wipe out three city blocks.

Starfire seriously considered calling the other Titans, this seemed like to big of a job for her alone. But she was already here and didn't want to waste even more time then she has, she just hoped the back up with the police would arrive in time.

Curling her hands into fist, she tapped her T-communicator and mentally told Garfield she loved him before she her eyes lit with her signature power and she walked to the front of the church, ignoring the looks and hushed whispers of the civilians around her as she looked at the psychopath, the man looking to be in his early fifties and had long blond hair with a long beard to match, his priest outfit was torn and dirty and he had a machine gun in full view of the congregation on the podium, the button to the bombs in his left hand and the finger on the trigger as he looked down from the stage into Starfire's eyes, a sick, twisted grin on his face and deep in his blue eyes.

"Ah, the alien powerhouse. Welcome to my humble abode, Starfire. Do you hear the voices of the angels and the will of God himself in this house, have you come to repent to God for your sins, my child?" The monster asked, his voice so full of cheer and warmth that it made Starfire's skin crawl as she immediately lit her hands with her Starbolts.

"I am no child of you and my sins have been washed by the grace of X'hal herself, you heartless monster. Your God would not approve of this." She spat back in rage as the man laughed, sending an icy chill down her spine.

"Of course, what would an alien know about God? I suppose it can't be helped as you are no doubt beyond his gaze coming from the stars. I am Father Leonard, and if you tempt me into sin with your blasphemous words of other gods, false gods as they are, I'll have no choice but to slay you and the sheep who follow, you wouldn't want so much bloods on your hands, would you, Teen Titan?" Father Leonard sneered as he lifted the device to the bombs and shook it once.

Starfire was brimming with rage, more than tempted to slice his hand off and catch the device but she held back, not knowing if it was merely a decoy to the man's schemes as she uncurled her hands and cut off the flow of power from her hands but not her eyes, which she merely narrowed as the man continued.

"I didn't think so and now if you wish to take a seat we can move on and pray to the only God there is." He spoke loudly and chuckled as Starfire did nothing but cross her arms, not even attempting to give into the lunatic's words.

"Very well, as I was saying my followers before I was so rudely interrupted by a so called hero...those who do not cleanse themselves of their sins shall forever burn in the flames of Hell and I am the angel of which God has sent down to up hold that promise, rejoice and be glad in it for this is the day that the lord had made!" He shouted with a sincere and honest laugh.

"God must be fucking insane to send an abomination like you to us, you fucking psycho!" A man far to the right of Starfire screamed out right before Father Leonard took the gun from the podium and filled him full of holes as people screamed and ducked, Starfire rushing to stop the madman but was stopped by his finger being on the trigger.

"_**There will be no such language spoken in the house of the lord, now would anyone else like to speak out of turn**_?" He roared, aiming the gun at each and every one of the people before him before it stopped in Starfire's direction.

"What about you, hero? Will you cast off your false idol and give praise to God, worship the alpha and omega?" He asked with a calm and chilling voice as Starfire could only turn and look at the man who was killed for merely speaking the truth, her eyes were cold as she turned back to the one who called himself Father.

"X'hal will see to it that you pay for your crimes, villain." She growled, lighting her hands once more with her Starbolts as Father Leonard bared his teeth and slammed his hands on the podium in absolute fury.

"_**There is no X'hal, alien. There is God and God alone! And by the end of the night you will see his glory or you will meet him after you have been put down like the beast you are**_!" He screeched, nearly foaming at the mouth with every word spoken from his mouth.

Starfire had had enough and lifted into the air, flying quick enough that the man didn't have time to react before she grabbed his left hand and broke it, catching the trigger in her right hand as she melted the gun in her left with a Starbolt before bashing her forehead into his face, knocking him out.

She was panting heavily with rage, so angry that she didn't move an inch until she heard a child sobbing behind her as she dropped the unconscious man to the ground, turned around and regarded the onlookers with pity before she grabbed her T-communicator and quickly called the cops to inform them that it was safe, looking quickly for the signal for the bombs and once she found it, crushing it in her hands then carefully helped release the people before helping the cops who arrived to free them and loading the body of the man who spoke out into an ambulance, on the verge of tears as Father Leonard was placed in handcuffs into a lone police car.

"The difference between X'hal and God becomes more apparent every day." She whispered to herself as she sat on the steps of the church and wept.

* * *

Victor Stone had seen a lot of shit during his time as a crime fighter, but the sight of a sixteen year old girl hanging herself, left him feeling empty and powerless.

Sargent Rupert Grant was sitting on the floor of the apartment, crying with a hand over his face as more cops swamped in to take photographs and remove the body, both men were paralyzed with shock that they weren't able to make it in time to save the young women from taking her own life.

"I'm sorry, Rupert. I know how hard this must be to you." Cyborg spoke softly, placing a hand on the cop's right shoulder who took a deep breath and slowly stood up.

"I been doing this job for twenty years...I should be used to this...but-" He stopped as the two watched a coroner zip up the body, load her up on a gurney and take it out of the room.

"It never gets easier, does it?" Cyborg asked as the man shook his head softly.

"If it did, we wouldn't be human, would we, Cyborg?" Rupert choked out before he wiped his eyes.

"I need to call my wife and daughter….thanks for your help, Victor." He whispered the last part so low only Cyborg could hear as the young man nodded.

He shouldn't have revealed his real name, but when they looked at the teenager who took her life and waited for back up to arrive, he felt compelled to share such a secret with the man that had been with them since the beginning and felt that Rupert deserved to know.

"I'll get out of your hair and get back to work, take care, Rupert." Cyborg spoke and firmly shook the man's hand who gave a small smile.

"Anytime Cyborg, you'll always have a friend with me. If your not busy one of these days, I like if you could get a drink with me and the boys." He chuckled as Cyborg gave a grim smile.

"I'd like that. I'll let you know when I'm free. Tell Sam and Penny I said hello and I'll see you later." Cyborg said before giving a small wave and a nod to the officers who supported the team before he walked down the steps towards his car, got in and sat with a deep breath before slamming his right hand into the dashboard.

"Fuck!" He shouted into the car running his hands over his face, trying to keep his right eye from crying a single tear and tempted more than ever to call Jinx, no matter how furious she would be with him calling at three in the morning.

But he stopped himself, they weren't at that level of friendship just yet and though he loved her deep down and knew she more than anyone other then Terra understood what he was going through he had to man up and knew that nights like this were just part of the job.

They couldn't save everyone after all, no matter how hard they try.

So he took another deep breath and exhaled slowly before opening up his T-communicator and hearing a robbery from a jewelry store a mile from his position as he started his car, got serious and drove to stop another crime in progress, for once not listening to his music to help his mood.

Night patrol showed the worst that humanity had to offer if Victor had anything to say about it.

He stopped a few more crimes, nothing serious as the first of the night when he started, a mugger, an arsonist, a few women who were drunk and offered him a good time when he tried to detain them and could only think of Jinx but soon enough it was six in the morning and his shift was officially over as he pulled his car over to the donut shop all of the Titans went to after their night shifts when they had a rough night.

Soon he found Starfire who was on her third bottle of mustard and forth donut, looking like she had just literally crawled out of hell itself as she looked up, her eyes bloodshot and her hair beyond saving at this point, her clothes blood stained and even burned as Cyborg ordered three glazed and two chocolate donuts with a large cup of coffee, free of charge from the shop since the team had saved the breakfast shop when they first started as a group and became regulars.

"You don't look so good, Kori." Cyborg whispered once the waitress was out of earshot as the young woman had her head on her right arm and looked up with a sigh before downing the rest of her mustard and swallowed.

"It's been...a really harsh night, Victor. I just want to go home and sleep with my mate. I miss him so much." She whispered sadly before taking another bite of her jelly donut and chewed slowly.

"Yeah...night patrol can be a bitch sometimes. But that's the cost of being a hero." He agreed as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Amen to that." Starfire spoke and rubbed her eyes slowly as Cyborg's right eyebrow rose.

"Didn't know you were religious, Star?" He questioned as she gave a hollow chuckle in response.

"To X'hal...and X'hal alone." She muttered with a big yawn as Cyborg snorted with a shake of his head.

"Amen to that." He grinned as they tapped their respective drinks together and talked about their night, both the good and bad.

Sometimes being a hero was not all it was cracked up to be.

* * *

Once Starfire and Cyborg left for night patrol and Raven got permission from Robin to switch Terra out for Jinx, a task that had the meta human scream in joy for the extra sleep once she was told, Raven went to her bedroom and got ready for bed, looking at the full moon in the sky with one thought crossing her mind above all others.

"How do I tell her I'm in love with her?"


	4. Boring Morning

**Author's Note: Here is chapter four. Sorry for the long wait. Naturally not edited. This chapter is simple but fleshes out the characters a bit more. Next chapter will be much more serious. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Jinx awoke the next morning she felt exhausted, she didn't know why as she leaned up from her bed and stretched, feeling her joints and bones give a satisfying crack, pop and snap as she yawned and smacked her lips sliding over to the edge of her bed and dropping lightly to the carpet, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the gunk in them and slowly stumbling towards the door and opening it with a push of a button.

She was in a normal black t-shirt and dark blue shorts, barefoot as she always was unless they had some idiot try to commit a crime so early in the morning and she let out another yawn without any shame as she walked like a zombie towards the elevator, pressing the button to call it to her as her room was at the highest point of the tower, barely making it inside after she closed her eyes for a bit and again pressed the button this time to go down before she leaned against the back of the wall, making a mental note to tell Cyborg that he needed to make the damn machine go faster.

Once it stopped in the Ops room, Jinx made a beeline towards the kitchen and gave a genuine smile towards the only thing she would ever consider worshiping as a god: Coffee.

Just as she was about to make a pot her eyes locked onto Terra who dragged her feet towards the kitchen as if drawn by an invisible force, the blond meta human looked like she had been thrown into a giant blender, she was barefoot like Jinx, her tank top was half off her body with the straps doing nothing to cover her breast and she was scratching her ass with her right hand with no shame, her red shorts nearly sliding off her waist to which she did nothing to bring them back up.

Her hair was literally sticking up in all directions, her eyes were bloodshot and Jinx was half convinced that she had just risen from the dead as Jinx got out another mug for her friend and teammate as they waited for what felt like hours for the coffee to brew and be done as Terra placed her head lightly on the table in front of her, her arms dangling beside her as the two didn't say a word to each other until the scalding dark liquid was done and Jinx poured two cups full, sliding one over to the girl who very slowly lifted her head, took a deep breath and sat on one of the bar stools before reaching for the cup and taking a single sip without hesitation before Jinx spoke.

"You stayed up all night watching horrors movies again, didn't you?" Jinx asked quietly with a smirk as Terra sighed and looked up with a grin.

"And I regret nothing. I don't have night patrol tonight since you are taking over for me with Raven so I thought it would be best to marathon the shit." Terra laughed softly before she groaned and slowly took another sip.

"Raven must have forgot to tell me that Robin approved of the transfer, which is weird since she normally likes to get shit out of the way for her own benefit if nothing else. You know I could have joined you with movie night if you asked?" Jinx pouted a bit hurt since she was just as big a fan of horror movies as Terra was as the young woman rubbed the back of her neck with a hand awkwardly.

"You said you were going to bed and since you got the change for tonight, I figured you want your sleep. Nothing personal, girl." Terra said with a sheepish grin before raising her cup as Jinx rolled her eyes and softly brought her own up to tap the mugs together.

"To the one true god, coffee." Terra mumbled with a laugh causing Jinx to chuckle.

"Amen to that. So what's on the list for today? Training? Maybe stop a bad guy or two?" Jinx asked as Terra sighed loudly before she let out a huge yawn and shook her head.

"Who gives a fuck, long as I can finish my one true love without any interruptions. If nothing eventful happens we can go out and do shit, if you want?" Terra spoke slowly before looking at Jinx with an eyebrow raised, half her head buried in her arms as Jinx thought of her question.

She liked Terra, they connected on quite a bit of shit and though there was nothing romantic even though Terra was pansexual, Jinx's mind drifted off to Raven and questioned if she could get the half-demon in on their fun, maybe make her laugh before hell froze over.

"I'm down, think we can invite Raven? Might help her be less antisocial if she got out a bit." Jinx questioned as Terra took another sip and shrugged.

"I'm cool with that, hell might as well get Kori while we are at it and make it a day with just us girls." Terra sneered as Jinx rolled her eyes

"Yeah you might be right, I think they'll be fine though, right? Still it would be cool if Star could join us." Jinx answered as Terra nodded.

"We could but Star was out with Vic last night for night patrol and I doubt even a woman with such boundless energy would get up from her bed unless we had a mission or something. Besides even if we had training, Dick made it a rule that the two who go out for the night get to sleep in longer barring saving lives, of course." Terra replied as she stretched her arms and rolled her neck with a yawn, giving Jinx a peek of a small bit of her boobs who questioned if maybe Terra might be down for a roll in the hay but then dismissed the thought with a snort.

They would have to be drunk as fuck to even get that far, she guessed and thought about how she wouldn't mind having some fun with Victor but frowned when she knew that even for a one night stand and with the unresolved feelings they had for each other that it would get far to emotional and serious then Jinx wanted for right now.

"Yo, Horseshoe, you hear me?" Terra snapped at the magical women as she snapped her fingers in her face who swatted her hand away with a grimace.

"What? No, fuck you. What do you want?" Jinx spat with a glare causing Terra to look at her with a bored expression.

"I asked if you wanted to grab the girls, if we can get Star up and away from BB with how she normally gets when she comes in from really rough nights and go grab some breakfast." Terra repeated, a bit of annoyance in her tone making Jinx shrug.

"Sure, sounds good. Even though we got food here and Star no doubt already ate but whatever, what you thinking?" Jinx asked making Terra give a grin before she took a larger sip of her coffee.

"I'm thinking waffles, you?" Terra questioned, Jinx yawned before replying that she might get an omlet as Terra nodded, finished her coffee and rushing out of the Ops room screaming back that she was going to shower, enraging Jinx whose eyes lit with purple magic as she screamed back that she was going to shower first while Terra did nothing more then laugh.

With a snort at how disrespectful her friend was, Jinx finished the rest of her coffee, placing it in the sink before walking towards the exit as the doors slid open to reveal Robin who looked as dead as both Jinx and Terra were when they came in.

The leader of Teen Titans West was notorious for his addiction to coffee, if Jinx had to bet he rivaled even Terra in consuming the boiling cup of joe as he wandered in wearing the Flash pajama bottoms, a gray tank top and his hair was a mess, his eyes unmasked as he rubbed them with a yawn and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Dick. We got practice today?" Jinx asked the half dead young man who grunted before clearing his throat and calling back over his shoulder without even looking at her.

"Later...coffee first. Once Vic and Kori are up we can start but not until I wake up and they…" He trailed off and didn't bother saying anything else, completely forgetting about her on his way to worship the liquid god like Jinx and Terra before him as she chuckled before exiting the Ops room and going to grab her clothes to get the day started, after she dragged a naked Terra out of the shower kicking and screaming for what was supposed to be her shower time.

* * *

Raven groaned loudly as she opened her eyes, her black t-shirt was heavily wrinkled and she gave a loud yawn before leaning up, pulling the covers off of her as she lazily rubbed her eyes and ran a hand over her face, swearing under her breath for not applying a cold spell to her room which became unbearably hot in the summer and questioning if she should have just slept naked rather than in a shirt and underwear.

With a shake of her head knowing nothing could be done about it until she returned to bed tomorrow morning, she slid to the carpeted floor and attempted to crack her back giving a moan when she heard a rather large pop from her spine before slowly walking towards the vanity mirror and ran her hands twice over her hair and once more over her face.

The spells she performed once Jinx left must have really done a number on her physical state for she was more tired than usual but it was worth it to gain the knowledge and experience, though she doubted she would have to use them in combat anytime soon as she walked to her private bathroom, the only one in the tower when it was being built as no one wanted to anger the most powerful member of the team, or at least for Titans West and emptied her bladder along with her bowels and flushed, washing her hands with soap and water before taking a quick but very cold shower and once she threw out her dirty and sweaty clothes in the laundry bin she walked out of the bathroom naked to get ready for the day, in desperate need of her tea.

One she had donned on her natural dark blue cloak and clasped the red brooch to it that was crafted with an extremely powerful spell in the event of a life or death situation she slipped on her gray slippers and walked out of her room, wanting nothing more then to relax for today due to how tired she was and even wore a blank gray t-shirt with some matching sweatpants underneath to prove such a fact, if to no one else then to herself.

With a sigh, she looked around the hallways and noticed how quiet it was as she walked towards the Ops room, her bedroom being the closest out of all the Titans in the tower to the main room they all went to as the doors slid open and she was surprised to see it was empty.

Glancing at the clock in the kitchen she saw that it was ten thirty in the morning as she frowned and mentally slapped herself. She must have been far more tired then she had been in a very long time to overslept, being one of the few in the team besides Robin and Starfire who were morning people and shook her head softly, making a mental note to not perform advanced spells when it was her turn for night patrol as she entered the kitchen and with her onyx hued magic got out all of the necessary ingredients to brew her herbal gray tea, thankful for the peace and quiet if only for a moment.

When her tea was brewed and she sat down to drink, she brought out the small green leather bound book that held all the spells she practiced on last night and read, both to pass the time and to memorize the spells and before long Beast Boy came into the kitchen, his orange Wonder Woman shirt was stained with if Raven had to guess was tears and his black shorts were crumbled as if he had picked them up from the ground, he was barefoot like most of the Titans when they woke up and for once he didn't say a word.

Completely silent as he got out two mugs and filled them with hot coffee, scratching his head, his hair a complete mess and yawned as he turned, noticed Raven and nodded before he went back to if Raven had to guess, Starfire's bedroom.

For the most talkative of the teenagers to not utter a word meant either two things to the sorceress, either he had a really draining night which should not have been possible since he would not have night patrol with one of the others until tomorrow or Starfire herself must have had a night that she would never forget and that worried Raven and made her shudder at how such evil had no doubt broken the alien's emotional mindset, even if it was only temporary.

Raven could only sip her tea and ponder just how dark and twisted Humanity was and hoped that she would not share the same fate as her friend tonight as she waited for the others to arrive, for once hoping to be a bit more social today, just in case it was her last.


	5. Words Unspoken

**Author's Note: Surprise, motherfuckers! New chapter. This one more serious and emotional then I was expecting but I like it, a bit shorter then I was hoping for but the next one will be longer and have really dark and serious action, promise. You'll have to see how it progresses in the next one. Sorry it's not edited and hope you forgive any mistakes. Until then, enjoy! Read and review, please.**

* * *

Jinx's entire body was sore from the training all the Titans have done from twelve to two in the afternoon and they still had an hour left, pushing their limits and going easy on Starfire and Cyborg who were still tired.

She took a swig from her water bottle as she stood to the side, wiping the sweat off her face with a white towel as she saw Robin talk to Starfire about some tips to help her hand to hand fighting and in the corner of her left eye saw Cyborg talking to Raven who smiled at something he said, though she couldn't hear their conversion.

Terra was on the bench to the right of Jinx, a bottle of ice cold water pressed firmly to her head and attempting to catch her breath as Jinx looked towards Beast Boy, a scowl on his face and taking small sips of water as he sat on the opposite side of Terra.

It made Jinx uncomfortable with just how serious Garfield was taking his training this morning, tearing through the robots they fought together as a team with ease and very harsh tactics, lifting very heavy weights that even his animals forms struggled with as he pushed himself harder and harder and didn't stop to listen when Robin, Cyborg or anyone other than Starfire who had to physically remove the weights from where he was bench pressing near took them from him as he shifted back to human, a look of defeat and anger in his eyes as she placed her right hand on his face, an unspoken talk between them before he got up and moved on to hand to hand combat without a word.

Jinx didn't know what the two had talked about before they came to training but as she sparred with Beast Boy, she knew it had to be the reason why he was working harder than he had in a long time.

She was more then surprised by how hard it was to take down the changeling, and once she landed on her back in defeat and he helped her up from the ground, he did nothing more then nod and walked away without even a lame joke.

She didn't like the way Beast Boy was not complaining about training, or making a joke to lighten the mood or even check out his girlfriend's ass like he normally did when they all trained.

Something was very clearly wrong and it seemed to not only make her uncomfortable but those around her as well. He was the comic relief, sure and his jokes often made everyone groan rather then laugh but he was always the one to keep everyone smiling and happy, to see him so serious and quiet was unnerving and made Jinx question just what happened last night to Starfire to make her man so...out of character from his usual personality.

She finally got her question answered when they worked on team attacks together after the break, and Jinx seriously wished she never wondered in the first place.

Raven and Beast Boy moved towards the giant, armored robot trained to be taken down by two or more members of the team only. She lifted into the air and used her onyx hued magic to crumble the machine's left leg with more force then normal as Beast Boy transformed into a grizzly bear and effortlessly sliced it apart with his claws before he quickly changed into a gorilla and lifted it up with both hands before he smashed the limb deep into its chest and tearing it out with one fluid motion as it toppled to the ground, he slammed the leg harder and harder into the machine that had nearly towered above him, Raven didn't get the chance to do anything else as he crushed the now broken robot into the ground with more strength and force then was necessary.

Raven slowly floated down to the ground, her eyes widen in shock at the brutal display as the rest of the team stopped from their own team exercise, the robots they fought stopping their attacks and shutting down as programed when they were no longer being attacked and watched the young man in his gorilla form beat the robot nearly into nothing but scrap metal, beyond repairing at this point and far too destroyed to put up a fight, Beast Boy's hands were starting to bleed as he wailed on it again and again without mercy.

"Beast Boy, stop!" Robin screamed, not liking for a second how his teammate was hurting himself and was ignored as if he had never spoken.

"Dude, it's obviously down. You can stop now, BB!" Cyborg shouted over the sounds of crushing metal, trying and ultimately failing to make his voice heard.

Jinx could see Raven about to open her mouth and speak to her friend or even use her powers to force him to stop before a voice made everything freeze.

"Garfield, stop." Starfire's tone of voice was on the verge of tears, her fists were curled so tight they no doubt hurt and the expression on her face conveyed pain in a way Jinx had never seen as he paused mid swing, turned around as he dropped the limb that no longer resembled a leg and morphed back into his human form as he looked at her with anger Jinx had never seen from the young green skinned man.

"**I almost lost you!**" He screeched, his voice echoing throughout the enormous room and made all the Titans but Beast Boy and Starfire flinch.

"But you didn't, my love. I'm still here and I'm still yours." Starfire spoke calmly to him as she walked towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking down into his eyes before removing her hands and wrapping her arms around him with clear love and acceptance of what her mate was going through.

"I'm such a fucking asshole. I was so worried that the words I said would be the last you heard-"

"They weren't. I'm not going anywhere, Gar. I'm here." Starfire whispered as Beast Boy cried into her left shoulder without shame and laced with guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Koriand'r…" He whispered and his voice drifted off as Jinx was snapped out of the heart to heart confessions of the two lovers by Raven who placed her right hand on the hex witch's left shoulder and silently motioned with a tilt of her head for them to leave, Jinx nodded seeing that everyone else had already left the training room and with an arm wrapped around Raven's shoulder, either out of comfort for what they'll face tonight or support in all of the emotion that Raven must have been overwhelmed with and made Jinx want to cry from the heart breaking scene, the two of them left Beast Boy and Starfire alone with powered down robots and still twenty minutes of training that went ignored.

Jinx's arm was still around Raven's shoulder until they reached the elevator and breathed a sigh of relief together before she removed it.

* * *

It was safe to say that Jinx no longer felt in the mood to go out of the tower and have some fun with Terra as Jinx took a quick shower to remove all the sweat and filth over her body and once she got dressed, told her friend just as much who seemed disappointed but understood completely, overjoyed when she was told by Cyborg and Robin that they would join her, no doubt to get out of the tower and escape the drama.

Jinx waved them off as they left with eagerness before she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she walked towards the entrance to the roof of the tower, she needed a cigarette.

When she entered the roof, Jinx was surprised to see Raven levitating in the air in her locus position, it was clear she had been crying as Jinx stopped next to her and glanced in her direction before silently taking the cigarette from her left ear and the lighter in her hand as she put it to her mouth and lit the tobacco.

"Those must have been some really intense emotions for you to cry." Jinx spoke quietly as she looked away from the young woman who had her eyes shut before she opened them to look out into the cloudless, sunny sky.

"They were...but they are not the only reason I let my emotions go. They made me jealous, and made me think about my past, if I could have been born of a being who wasn't such a monster. What would my life had been like if my mother fell in love rather than be raped to benefit a cult? I see Starfire's and Beast Boy's relationship in a way none of you can, because of my powers and honestly...it's one of the most passionate romances I have seen so far. They belong together in a way that Richard and Koriand'r would have never achieved. Perhaps even Garfield and Terra had they been given time to blossom their feelings and grow, it makes me wonder about my own feelings towards romance." Raven spoke, her voice was very clearly trying to subdue the emotion like she always did but Jinx could hear that she was failing.

"Yeah? I thought the same with Victor when I learned that he was Stone. Then with Wally after he reformed me and before he joined the South Titans, and now, even after a year...I'm still pinned on Vic, heh...pathetic huh?" Jinx questioned as she scoffed and took another drag of her nicotine before she exhaled the smoke.

"No, it's not. I know what it's like to wonder about what could be. I hide it and tell myself it's pointless because who could love a demon like me...well, half-demon. But I think deep down all humans want to feel loved by someone romantically at some point in their lives, they just have to be willing to take the small step to be with that person." Raven replied softly as she took a deep breath and closing her eyes, chanted her manta.

"You said what you wanted to talk to me about something that was important right? Care to share now? We might not get another chance with the crime spree that's been hitting the summer." Jinx asked as she sat on the ground and looked up at Raven before taking another drag.

Raven was silent, as if contemplating her question before she took another deep breath and spoke.

"I...I've been having feeling towards you, lately. Romantic in nature and was wondering after tonight if you wanted to do something together, to see if we connect." Raven stated, quick and to the point, so blunt in fact that Jinx nearly choked as she inhaled another drag before coughing the smoke out of her lungs as she ignored her eyes nearly watering and looked up sharply towards the other female magic user who even though Jinx couldn't see her had a feeling that her face was clearly blushing.

Jinx was very quiet, so quiet in fact that Raven felt her heart drop fearing that she had been rejected before Jinx spoke up.

"S...so we talking a roll in the sheets or-"

"N-no, I meant like doing something we both enjoy after we are awake and refreshed, of course. I-I haven't given much thought to the activity we would be doing as I honestly didn't think this far ahead...if you're not into me I understand-"

"You're cute, Rachel. We both use and study magic and we both like gothic and horror shit. We can appreciate shit that would freak out other people and we know what it's like to come from a background where you feel...isolated. But if we are going to do this, we gotta take it slow and really open up to each other, no secrets. Deal?" Jinx asked seriously making Raven turn her head to look down and into the meta human's eyes.

"It will take some time for me to open up completely...I'm not used to letting others know so much of my past but if that's your offer then I'll accept. I can't promise it will be an easy road because with me nothing is ever easy and I'm not one for doing normal couple stuff out in public but I'll do what I can...thank you, Jinx." Raven said sincerely causing Jinx to give a smirk as she slowly put her legs in the same lotus position Raven was in and after a final drag, put her cigarette out before putting her hands out, making her making her middle finger and thumb touch.

"Sure thing...girlfriend. Now show me how you meditate, I want to see if I can find some new ways to calm down that don't involve hitting something, and to have one more thing in common with you." She laughed as Raven allowed a small smile to cross her face.

"You know the words I speak, your posture is a bit off but it will do for now, so just clear your mind and relax...and Jinx?" Raven whispered causing the young woman to open her left eye and glance her way.

"I-if we don't work out I'm hoping we can still be friends. Much like Robin and Starfire and Beast Boy and Terra...besides, you'll always still have Victor." Raven's voice was laced with an emotion Jinx didn't expect.

Sadness? Envy? Fear?

She didn't know but what she did know was that Raven was covering all the bases and Jinx had to admit she respected that about the sorceress.

"Yeah, I know. But let's give our thing a shot before making it crash and burn out of petty spite, alright, Rae?" Jinx chuckled with a wink causing Raven to nod without displaying any emotion but Jinx knew that her words meant a lot to the half-demon.

So they sat in silence, meditating and holding slivers of fear in their heart for what the darkness would bring tonight, but ready and willing to be there for the other if needed, as a teammate, friend and now, as a partner.

Love really was more mysterious than they gave it credit if a half-demon hero and former villainess could give it a shot.


	6. City In Flames, Part One

**Author's Note: BOOM! Chapter Six and a seriously dark chapter, like maybe the darkest I ever wrote so far. It's not as much as I hope I would write but the way I ended it was just to perfect not to leave it where it was. Hope you're all prepared. Got one more to go and then that's it. Enjoy and sorry it's not edited again my friends.**

* * *

Raven stayed floating into the air on top of the tower of Titans West until the sun started to go down, Jinx had left hours ago to no doubt play video games once Terra and the boys returned home or she was no doubt doing something else with her friends.

Raven herself was happy internally that Jinx stayed and mediated with her for a few hours, it wasn't much but it was something, a small start into their relationship.

"That's right...we are dating now. She seemed happy to be with me, I honestly hope it lasts and we can make it work." Raven thought to herself, as she floated down to the concrete below her, uncrossing her legs and touching the cement as she took a deep breath, a small smile on her face before she turned around and opened the door to fly down the stairs and upon opening the entrance of the roof entered into the Ops Room, shielding her eyes from the sudden light that assaulted her as she stepped inside.

She found Jinx playing a violent video game with Robin, though she didn't know the name of it. Terra's loud voice yelling for the two to look out for more enemies coming up as Beast Boy sat near them with an arm wrapped around Starfire who was deep asleep with her head on his chest.

Raven calmly walked to the kitchen to fix herself some leftover spaghetti and meatballs and some gray herbal tea with her magic as she watched the screen, uninterested while she waited for her food and once the microwave beeped to let her know it was ready she grabbed a fork and began eating, nearly coughing in surprise when Jinx screamed in anger.

"Come on, Dick. Help me up, I'm fucking dying over here!" Jinx shouted to her partner next to her.

"Hold on, I'm on my way!" Robin responded as Raven watched his character on the screen sprint towards Jinx's to help her only to immediately get overwhelmed and for both of them to die as they shouted curse words at the t.v. in a fit of anger before tossing their controllers to the ground and leaning back with their hands over their faces.

"We were so fucking close." Jinx snarled, making Robin only nod and open his mouth to speak before his T-communicator clipped to his dark blue jeans started beeping and flashing.

"Looks like we're going to have to pick this up another time, Jinx. Seems like you and Raven are up for tonight." Robin spoke as he looked at his device making Jinx sighed loudly, Raven looked up at the clock above the refrigerator and saw that it was five minutes to ten as she quickly finished her food and drink before wiping her mouth and standing up, waiting for the debriefing from Robin and one of the officers from the Jump City Police department.

Robin opened it and stood to speak to the officer while Jinx stood, stretched her arms with a loud yawn before turning to Raven with a smile and a nod as she walked over to the woman who was placing her dishes in the sink, Beast Boy quietly waking up his mate so that they could go to bed, Starfire opening her eyes and giving a big yawn before she kissed her love and nodded as they got up slowly and left with a wave and saying good luck to the women who nodded in response as Terra yawned loudly and got up to follow them without a word.

"Ok, you two I got Officer Shelby Haze on the line, I'll patch her to you now. Please be careful, Rachel, Jinx. This sounds serious so don't hesitate to call us if you need us, good luck and good night." Robin spoke with a serious tone, carefully pulling off his mask that he had apply onto his face swiftly to keep his identity a secret before he looked at the two women before him.

"We'll be safe and not do anything risky if we can help it, good night, Richard." Raven answered as Jinx only gave a wink and thumbs up causing him to smile before he waited for the women to get out their own communicators and after a second patched them through to the woman in charge of the night before he yawned and with a wave of his hand headed off to bed.

Raven and Jinx opened the devices to see a twenty seven year old hispanic woman with short black hair and brown eyes with a small mole on the right side of her face in a natural police uniform.

"Raven, Jinx, welcome to night shift. I hope you two are ready for what you're about to hear because it's serious." Shelby greeted, a firm expression on her face as the two nodded in response, not wasting anytime with an answer as they awaited for their assignment.

"We just got a call from an anonymous tip that a man might have been smuggling illegal chemicals in the upper east side, perhaps trying to make a bomb, one or several we don't know but we dispatched a rather large task force and called in Swat to assist, Raven, I have a feeling you could aid us in that." Shelby said as Raven's eyes widen in confusion.

"I don't know if one Titan would be enough for such a job, Officer Haze. Maybe we should contact the rest of the Titans-"

"You'll be fine, Raven. Like I said we have a large task force after him, the man has been I.D. by the name of Shane Walish, an arsonist, professional chemist and rather high target who broke out of Jump City prison two months ago, Robin assured me that this was a job you could handle, but if you don't feel comfortable taking down one man then I can-"

"No, I'll keep my guard up and do my best to get the job done, I was just being cautious." Raven answered as the older woman nodded.

"You can do this, Raven. I have faith in you. As for you Jinx, it may not seem as much of a threat considering what you Titans face nearly on a daily basis but it is still a priority. The man you'll be going after is named Ralph Tinsel in the lower south district, a pedophile, rapist and serial killer who targets little girls from ages thirteen to six at the youngest, I'll send you both the photos and coordinates to your locations and I'll personally come to help you once you captured the sick freak, Jinx. My captain says that we have to focus on the bomber so I'll only be able to send you two squad cars but I'll be there as soon as I can, good luck ladies, something tells me you're going to need it." Shelby finished before she nodded and cut off communications, sending the photos and coordinates as promised almost after she was off the screen.

Raven and Jinx were quick to memorized their details before they looked at each other, shutting and clipping the T-communicators onto theirs belts before Jinx took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"This is some serious shit. Can't believe such psychos are running loose, even more that sick fuck who likes to touch little girls, there is nothing more that I hate then a pedophile." Jinx snarled, her eyes flashing pink as she curled her hands tight into fists which sparked with a small bit of her magic before Raven slowly placed her left hand on Jinx's right arm who glanced at her but took a few seconds to calm down, her eyes returning to their normal color as she stared at the woman's expressionless face.

"Believe me I know the feeling, but we can't let our emotions get the best of us and keep us from protecting innocent lives, I can sense your hatred for the man, Jinx. Don't lose control and cross that line, please." Raven whispered with a hint of sorrow as Jinx slowly brought her hand closer to loosely squeeze Raven's with a small smile.

"I'll do my best. I have no intention of going back to jail and having a monster's blood on my hands, I came to far just to throw it all away now, thanks." Jinx replied as Raven did nothing more then nod with a ghost of a smile, doing all she could to keep from blushing as they got serious and more focused on the task at hand.

"Mind teleporting me there?" Jinx asked as Raven nodded once more and lit her eyes with magic before chanting her manta slowly and carefully, focusing hard on the woman's destination, covering Jinx's body completely in black magic.

"Good luck." Raven spoke as Jinx did nothing more then wink before she vanished from sight.

Raven took a few minutes to compose herself, using her magic to teleport someone to such a far distance took quite a bit out of her as she took five long, deep breaths before she was ready and slowly lit her eyes completely white with her magic once more as she lifted into the air and teleported herself to her destination, a pit of dread in her stomach for what was to come.

* * *

Jinx slammed onto the asphalt harder than she expected from the foot into the air she was in as she groaned and ignoring the pain, slowly stood up looking around for the street name before she nodded, seeing that she had been sent to the right place and started to jog to her destination.

Jinx was starting to sweat as she ran, her legs were hurting and the violet charm necklace on her throat was beginning to dig into her or at least that's what it felt like as she leaned over, her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

Her long black and purple sleeved dress was making her tremendously hot and she swore at herself for wearing stupid high platform boots while doing her job on foot, the dress was torn and slightly burned from when she stopped a knife fight, a sick and twisted fuck with a flamethrower and a woman hopped up on drugs who was trying to drown a child in a nearby pool.

She just started her shift and already it was not going great, her hands were caked with blood after saving the man who had been deeply cut and waiting for the ambulance and she really wanted a fucking cigarette.

Instead she took a deep breath and continued running towards where her communicator said the man named Ralph Tinsel was last seen, on the way she stopped two robberies and a quarter of a gang war that was about to break out.

By the time she kicked down the door to the freak's hiding place, she was exhausted and had a lit cigarette in her mouth, beyond pissed that her night was turning to absolute shit and had more bruises, bullet holes and a knife wound in her right shoulder from an asshole who got lucky and caught her off guard, her eyes still lit with her magic as she had had enough and stormed into the abandoned house the man dwelled in, her chaotic magic dancing around her fingers as she walked in without giving a shit for any traps or if possible any men or women the pedophile may have hired.

Thanks to her very fast reflexes she narrowly dodged a shotgun blast aimed at the door as she took out her cigarette, screamed in rage and sliced it in half with a wave of her magic, she really fucking hated how much garbage she was dealing with, and it was only three in the morning.

With a groan, Jinx took one last drag of her nearly done smoke and flicked it to the ground before she walked farther into the moldy, rat infested and revolting smelling house that definitely smelled like piss and vomit, there were used needles everywhere and dry blood stains on small parts of the walls, no furniture except a wooden table in the middle of the living room with an uncovered light bulb above that held a naked little white girl who could have not been more than eight years old, she was bound and gagged with black rope around her wrist that was tied to the legs of the table and her mouth was covered with silver duct tape, her long red hair a complete mess and naturally she had tears running down her face, her blue eyes bloodshot and haunted.

There were cut marks all over her body, not deep but enough to draw blood and she looked like she was going to pass out at any second which made Jinx furious at how anyone could do this to a child.

Quickly, Jinx rushed over and untied the girl before slowly tearing the tape off her mouth, the little girl did nothing but curl into a ball and sob while Jinx went to touch her to let her know that she was safe but stopped when the girl flinched and gritted her teeth, her eyes lighting with purple magic once more.

"He said he was not done with me...are you an angel?" The child asked as Jinx could only take a deep breath, guilt and regret for taking so long to rescue her gnawing on her like a dog with a bone.

"Far from it. My name's Jinx. I'm here to take you home." Jinx answered and reached for the child but was interrupted by the sound of a blade slicing across the floorboards.

Turning around she spotted a large, balding obese man wearing a stained with blood, saliva and other fluids that she didn't want to think about blank white t-shirt and green boxers with brown sandals, she couldn't see his face for he had a welders mask on and a machete stained with blood in his left hand.

"The Sorceress of Mayhem. I don't suppose you come to appease my lovely art, have you? She's not finished, just yet. But once I fill her with my seed I'll be sure to take a picture and send it your way, Teen Titan." The man wheezed, his voice sounded as if he had saliva constantly in the back of his throat and smoked cigarettes non-stop since he was thirteen years old as Jinx curled her hands in outrage of the pleasure this monster was getting out of torturing and raping little girls.

"I'm going to snap your legs like fucking twigs and shove that machete so far down your throat-"

"That doesn't sound very herotic of you, Jinx. You used to stand with us, the monsters, the diseased, those swallowed by darkness. Now you live with the Titans, do a few good deeds and think you can be free of your sins, your guilt, your past. You can't run or hide no matter how much you try, hero." Ralph mocked with a sneer, walking towards the two of them slowly as Jinx gritted her teeth and ran towards him, jumping into the air and kicking him in the stomach extremely hard as he grunted and dropped to the ground like a sack of bricks, swinging his blade that sliced the right side of her face as she screamed and landed onto the ground catching herself quickly with her arms.

The machete flew out of the psychopath's hand and to the ground as Jinx ignored it to hold a hand to her face, feeling that it wasn't a deep cut that went from her temple to the top of her right eye, it still hurt like a bitch as she turned around and kicked the table in rage, surprised to find that the little girl was gone as she had hoped to get the child out once she took care of the sick fuck, she looked around the room rapidly while still holding her face, hoping the girl had gotten away before turning behind her, she would never forget the event she saw in front of her for the rest of her life.

The child had grabbed the machete from where it had dropped and was no doubt using all the strength she had left to stand over the twisted fuck who was groaning in pain from the kick, not moving with the pain he was in, time slowed to a crawl as Jinx opened her mouth to scream at the girl to stop.

"No, sweet child. No, no, _**NO**_-" He screamed before the eight year old girl shouted with all the air in her lungs and plunged the blade deep into the man's chest, Jinx running towards them to late to save the man and stop the child who dropped to the ground next to the corpse in the fetal position, breathing heavily as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

The man's eyes were open as Jinx ran towards the two, reaching to grab the handle of the large knife before she stopped herself and took a large deep breath before she exhaled, instead bending down to take the child into her arms who weeped into her breast.

"I stopped the boogeyman, right pretty angel?" The child whispered as Jinx swallowed the saliva in her throat and walked towards the entrance of the house, the sirens that should have been heard long ago just now being within hearing distance as Jinx felt even more guilt and self loathing for not defending the kid or stopping her in time, not even having a clue for what she was going to explain to the cops that arrived on the grisly scene.

"Yeah….you did, kid. You stopped the boogeyman." Jinx whispered to her as they waited on the steps of the abandoned, trashed house, tears sliding down their faces for the horrors that the night brought to the city.

It was only four o'clock in the morning.


End file.
